V3.10
} |length=33 |patch_number=V3.10 |Prev=V3.9 |Next=V3.10a |patch_notes= League of Legends V3.10 Champions ; :Als wir bei passiver Fähigkeit aufgeräumt haben, fanden wir einen kleinen Fehler, der unberechtigte Steigerungen an Fokus verlieh. Wir haben für den Fehler einen Orbitalschlag angefordert und „Fokus“ als Ausgleich eine kleine Verbesserung verpasst. * Die Steigerungen pro Sekunde von „Fokus“ wurden von 3/4/5/6/7 auf 4/5/6/7/8 erhöht. * Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den „Fokus“ in bestimmten Situationen Steigerungen gewährte, während die Abklingzeit lief. ; :Die kleinen Spinnen sind nun insgesamt weniger widerstandsfähig, vor allem gegen Champions, die auf Rüstungsdurchdringung setzen. Die kleinen Spinnen werden nun nach von „Abseilen“ herunterkommen, das heißt, wenn sie sich mit Turm-Aggro abseilt und keine verbündeten Vasallen in der Nähe sind, wird sie als erstes ins Ziel genommen, wenn sie landet (bis jetzt nahmen Türme erst die kleinen Spinnen ins Ziel, weil diese zuerst auf dem Boden ankamen). „Abseilen“ erlaubt es Elise nun auch nicht mehr, außerhalb der vorgegebenen Reichweite unterwegs zu sein. Dank der Gesamtstärke ihrer Fertigkeiten war im kompetitiven Spiel eine ganze Zeitlang eine äußerst wertvolle Wahl. Wir haben darüber nachgedacht, den Schaden einiger ihrer Fähigkeiten zu verringern, hatten dann aber das Gefühl, dass wir uns zunächst um ihre frustrierenderen Aspekte kümmern sollten. Genau genommen wollten wir die Tanklastigkeit von kleinen Spinnen verringern und ihre Einsatzfähigkeit als Schadensschwämme abschwächen. Durch diese Änderungen erhalten ihre Gegenspieler etwas mehr Möglichkeiten zum Kontern, das heißt, Elise-Spieler werden genauer überlegen müssen, wie sie ihre passive Fähigkeit „Spinnenschwarm“ gewinnbringend einsetzen. Die andere Fähigkeit, auf die wir uns konzentriert haben, war die trügerisch hohe Reichweite von „Abseilen“. Ursprünglich hatten wir Elises „Abseilen“ so konstruiert, dass ihr etwas zusätzliche Bewegungsreichweite außerhalb ihrer angegebenen Reichweite zur Verfügung steht, rückblickend verursachte dies aber extrem viel Frust bei ihren Kontrahenten. Durch diese Änderungen wird der Kreis genauer anzeigen, auf wen sich Elise abseilen kann. * Kleine Spinnen: ** Das Leben wurde von 125-550 auf 90-260 verringert. ** Die Rüstung wurde von 30 auf 30/50/70/90 erhöht (abhängig vom Rang von ). ** Die Magieresistenz wurde von 50 auf 50/70/90/110 erhöht (abhängig vom Rang von ). **Die Schadensverringerung auf mehrere Ziele wurde von 10/20/30/40 % auf 25% angepasst. ** Kleine Spinnen führen keine Aktionen vor dem Verschwinden mehr aus, sobald Elise auf „Menschliche Form“ wechselt. ** Kleine Spinnen bleiben jetzt näher beisammen, wenn sie sich fortbewegen. * Explosive Spinne: ** Das Lauftempo wurde verringert. * : ** kann nicht mehr außerhalb der angezeigten Fläche herunterkommen. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den Elise anfangen konnte, Fähigkeiten zu aktivieren und anzugreifen, sobald sie begann, sich auf den Boden herabzulassen, während sie aber noch nicht ins Ziel genommen werden konnte. ** Kleine Spinnen werden nun kurz nach aus herunterkommen, anstatt gleichzeitig mit ihr. ; * : ** Verringert nicht länger die Magieresistenz von Baron Nashor, dem Drachen oder Ekelschlund. ; * / ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, der manchmal dazu führte, dass schnelle Fähigkeiten keinen Schaden verursachten. ; * ** Wird nun auf maximale Reichweite ausgeführt, wenn es während „Dem Tod getrotzt“ außerhalb der maximalen Reichweite zielt. * ** Der Bonusfaktor der Fähigkeitsstärke wurde von 0,25 auf 0,2 verringert. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Abklingzeitverringerung es „Vernichtung“ erlaubte, schnell eingeschaltet zu werden, wodurch der Schadensausstoß erhöht wurde. ; * ** Die Sichtbarkeit des Projektils innerhalb des Nebels des Krieges und des hohen Grases stimmt nun mit der anderer Geschosse überein. * ** Begleiter der Leere wechseln nicht länger schnell zwischen ihren Zielen, wenn mehr als eine Einheit von „Üble Visionen“ betroffen ist. ; :Master Yi wurde überarbeitet und hat ein neues Modell und Änderungen an seinen Fertigkeiten erhalten. Eine komplette Übersicht der Änderungen am Wuju-Meister erhaltet ihr hier. * Allgemein ** Das Leben pro Stufe wurde von 86 auf 92 erhöht. ** Der Grundwert für Mana wurde von 199 auf 180 verringert. ** Das Mana pro Stufe wurde von 36 auf 42 erhöht. ** Der Grundwert für Rüstung wurde von 16,3 auf 15 verringert. ** Die Rüstung pro Stufe wurde von 3,7 auf 3 verringert. ** Das Angriffstempo pro Stufe wurde von 2,98 % auf 2,75 % verringert. * ** Bei jedem vierten aufeinanderfolgenden normalen Angriff wird Master Yi zwei Mal angreifen und mit dem zweiten Schlag 50 % Schaden verursachen. * ** kann nicht ins Ziel genommen werden und sprintet auf bis zu vier Einheiten zu, verursacht 25/60/95/130/165 (+1,0 Gesamt-Angriffsschaden) normalen Schaden und 75/100/125/150/175 zusätzlichen Schaden an Vasallen. „Eröffnungsschlag“ kann in Höhe von 60 % von s Gesamt-Angriffsschaden kritisch treffen. ** Die Abklingzeit von „Eröffnungsschlag“ wurde jedes Mal, wenn normal angreift, um 1 Sekunde verringert. ** Manakosten: 70/80/90/100/110 ** Abklingzeit: 18/17/16/15/14 * ** kanalisiert 4 Sekunden lang, erhält 40/45/50/55/60 % Schadensverringerung und heilt in Höhe von 30/50/70/90/110 (+0,3 Fähigkeitsstärke) pro Sekunde. Diese Heilung wird pro 1 % Leben, das Master Yi fehlt, um 1 % erhöht. Die Schadensverringerung ist gegenüber Türmen um die Hälfte verringert. ** Manakosten: 50/65/80/95/110 ** Abklingzeit: 35 * ** Passiv: erhält 7/9/11/13/15 % Angriffsschaden. ** Aktiv: verursacht bei einem Treffer 5 Sekunden lang 10/15/20/25/30 (+0,1/0,125/0,15/0,175/0,2 Gesamt-Angriffsschaden) absoluten Schaden. Der passive Bonus von „Wuju-Stil“ geht verloren, während die Abklingzeit der Fertigkeit läuft. ** Manakosten: 100 ** Abklingzeit: 18/17/16/15/14 ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Betäubung manchmal länger andauerte als beabsichtigt. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ihre vorige Bewegung oder ihren vorigen Angriffsbefehl weiterführte, nachdem sie den Ansturm ausgeführt hatte. ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den nach dem Ansturm kurz ruckelte. ; Die Reichweiten von Fähigkeiten werden mit dieser Aktualisierung verringert, dafür wurde als ausgleich die Lauftempoverbesserung von ,,Macht der Verzweiflung" erhöht. Mit der Reichweite seiner Fähigkeiten und dem hohen Schaden im späteren Spielverlauf konnte effektiv die weichen Ziele in den hinteren Reihen ausschalten und gleichzeitig das „Tankmonster“ spielen (wenn er entsprechend ausgerüstet war). Wir wollten bei den Fokus wieder auf seine Kernidentität des Magiers auf mittlerer Reichweite legen. Das bedeutet, dass sein Stellungsspiel und die Lage zum gegnerischen Team wichtiger sind als vorher, während sein erhöhtes Tempo ihm erlauben sollte, nah an wichtige Ziele heranzukommen, um deren hübsche kleine Gesichter schmelzen zu lassen. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 650 auf 600 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 625 auf 600 verringert. ** Die Manakosten wurden von 80/90/100/110/120 auf 60/70/80/90/100 verringert. * ** Die Reichweite der Fähigkeit wurde von 675 auf 600 verringert. * ** Das Lauftempo wurde von 35/45/55 auf 60/70/80 erhöht. ; : verringerte Grundwerte bei Leben und Rüstung machen ihn auf niedrigen Stufen verwundbarer, aber gesammelte Seelen gewähren nun einen konstanten Bonus ohne abnehmenden Ertrag. Wir wollten das Lane-Spiel für etwas gefährlicher gestalten, da er mit „Todesurteil“ und „Auspeitschen“ über ordentlich Massenkontrolle verfügte. Auch wenn das Einsammeln von Seelen ein wichtiger Bestandteil des frühen Spielverlaufs für war, wurde es zum Ende hin vernachlässigbar, da der Ertrag abnahm. Dadurch dass Seelen einen konstanten Bonus gewähren, bleibt passive Fähigkeit auch im Spielverlauf relevant. *Allgemein ** Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 541 auf 500 verringert. ** Der Grundwert für Rüstung wurde von 18 auf 12 verringert. * ** Seelen gewähren nun immer 0,75 Rüstung und Fähigkeitsstärke anstatt bei 1,0 zu beginnen und dann abnehmende Erträge pro gesammelter Seele zu gewähren. ; :„Gezinkte Würfel“ gewähren keinen globalen Goldbonus mehr, geben dafür aber zwischen 1 und 6 Gold pro Tötung. „Zieh eine Karte“ wurde auch geändert und lässt TF-Spielern nun ein kleineres Zeitfenster, um die Karte zu werfen, nachdem sie gezogen wurde, anstatt ein langes Zeitfenster, um die Karte sowohl zu ziehen als auch zu werfen. „Gezinkte Würfel“ verschaffte und seinem Team viel versteckte Macht, ohne dass es sich für den einzelnen Spieler wirkungsvoll anfühlte. Die Änderung passt thematisch besser zu seinen Fertigkeiten und seine passive Fähigkeit wird besser wahrgenommen, da TF durchschnittlich im Spielverlauf mehr Gold erhält. Die Änderungen an „Zieh eine Karte“ sollen mehr Konter für die Fähigkeit ermöglichen, da viele Spieler ihre Karte nach ein oder zwei Sekunden Mischen zogen und dann den Rest der Zeit auf der gezogenen Karte hockten, um Gegenspieler einzuschüchtern. Diese Änderungen bedeuten zwar, dass TF-Spieler mehr Zeit haben, „Zieh eine Karte“ einzusetzen, sie haben aber ein schmaleres Zeitfenster, um zu agieren, sobald sie ihre Karte gezogen haben. * ** Nachdem er eine Einheit getötet hat, würfelt und erhält zwischen 1 und 6 zusätzliches Gold. Natürlich hat eine größere Chance, einen höheren Bonus zu erhalten. * ** Es bleiben nun 8 Sekunden, die Karte zu ziehen, und 4 Sekunden, sie zu werfen, anstatt 10 Sekunden für beides. ; * hat neue Todesanimationen. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die Reichweite der Fähigkeit länger war als vorgesehen (650 anstatt 550). * ** Die Abklingzeit wurde von 70 Sekunden auf 100/85/70 erhöht. ; * ** Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den nach einer Unterbrechung durch einen gegnerischen Champion weiter Schaden verursacht wurde. ; * ** Der Schaden wurde von 80/130/180/230/280 auf 80/120/160/200/240 verringert. Allgemeine Änderungen an Champions * Champions mit Sprintfähigkeiten werden diese nicht mehr aktivieren können, während sie verspottet werden ( „ “, „ “ und „ “) * Champions, die normale Angriffe oder Fähigkeiten auf schadenaufhebende Schilde oder Absorptionsschilde verschwenden, ohne den Schild zu brechen ( „ “, „ “, „ “, „Barriere“ usw.) werden nun ordnungsgemäß Unterstützungen angerechnet, falls dieser Champion in der entsprechenden Zeit stirbt. Gegenstände Gegenstände mit Magieresistenz Dem Spiel wurde ein neuer Gegenstand mit Magieresistenz für mittlere Stufen hinzugefügt, der eine Komponente für „Geistessicht“ und „Schleier der Todesfee“ ist. Wir wollten Magieresistenz anstatt als aura-fokussierten Wert als persönlichen Wert neu positionieren (Einzelheiten erfahrt ihr im Abschnitt zur Aktualisierung von „Runenbollwerk“). Mit diesen Änderungen wollten wir besonders mehr Ausrüstungsoptionen in der Spielmitte gegen Verursacher von anhaltendem magischen Schaden schaffen und mehr Möglichkeiten für Tanks gegen starke Teams im späteren Spielverlauf bieten. *Neue Gegenstände: ** Komponenten: + + 205 Gold = 1400 Gesamt-Goldkosten ** +200 Leben ** +45 Magieresistenz ** EINMALIG, Passiv: Gewährt für bis zu 10 Sekunden nach eingehendem Schaden von einem gegnerischen Champion +15 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden. * ** Komponenten geändert: + + 375 Gold = 2625 Gesamt-Goldkosten, heraufgesetzt von 2200 ** Das Leben wurde von 200 auf 400 erhöht. ** Die Magieresistenz wurde von 45 auf 55 erhöht. ** Gewährt nun zusätzlich +20 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden. * ** Komponenten geändert: + + 875 Gold = 2750 Gesamt-Goldkosten, heraufgesetzt von 2520 ** Das Leben wurde von 400 auf 450 erhöht. ** Die Magieresistenz wurde von 45 auf 55 erhöht. ** Das Mana wurde von 300 auf 0 verringert. ** Zusätzlich EINMALIG, Passiv: Gewährt für bis zu 10 Sekunden nach eingehendem Schaden von einem gegnerischen Champion oder wenn der Zauberschild bricht +45 Lebensregeneration alle 5 Sekunden * ** Komponenten geändert: + + 1310 Gold = 2750 Gesamt-Goldkosten, heraufgesetzt von 2600 ** Die Magieresistenz wurde von 30 auf 40 erhöht. Runenbollwerk und Amulett der eisernen Solari „Runenbollwerk“ wurde aus dem Spiel entfernt. Aus „Ägide der Legion“ wird nun „Amulett der eisernen Solari“ gebaut. Wir wollten den Zwang, in jedem Spiel Ägide/Bollwerk zu kaufen, abschwächen. Indem wir Ägide und Amulett verbinden, können wir sie klarer in ihre strategische Nische setzen: Es sind Gegenstände, die in Teamkämpfen Flächenschaden verringern. * ** Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 625 auf 375 Gold verringert (die Gesamtkosten wurden von 2150 auf 1900 verringert). ** Das Leben wurde von 250 auf 200 verringert. ** Gewährt keine auf den Champion beschränkte Magieresistenz mehr. ** EINMALIG, Aura – Legion *** Gewährt keine Rüstung mehr. *** Die Magieresistenz wurde von 15 auf 20 erhöht. *** Gewährt Vasallen keine zusätzlichen Boni mehr. * ** Dieser Gegenstand wurde aus dem Spiel entfernt. * ** Neue Komponenten: + 600 Gold = 2500 Gold ** +300 Leben ** +20 Rüstung ** +10 % Abklingzeitverringerung ** EINMALIG, Passiv bleibt erhalten. ** Gewährt nun EINMALIG, Aura – Legion * ** Die Dauer der aktivierbaren Lauftempoänderung wurde von 4 auf 3 Sekunden verringert. * ** Die Dauer der passiven Verlangsamung wurde von 1,5 auf 1 Sekunde verringert. ** Die Kosten wurden von 1100 auf 1000 verringert. * ** Die Dauer der passiven Verlangsamung wurde von 1,5 auf 1 Sekunde verringert. ** Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 3100 auf 3000 Gold verringert (die Gesamtkosten bleiben unverändert). * ** Die Kombinationskosten wurden von 3000 auf 2900 Gold verringert (die Gesamtkosten bleiben unverändert). Neue Symbole: * Die folgenden Gegenstände haben neue Symbole erhalten: ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Karte Kluft der Beschwörer Dschungelmonster Die Monster in allen Lagern außerhalb von Lagern mit Verbesserungen werden nun später im Spiel erscheinen. Etwas Erfahrung wurde vom Uralten Golem und dem Echsenältesten wieder auf ihre Jungen Echsen verschoben, sodass Jungler das Lager nun komplett aufräumen müssen, um Stufe 2 zu erreichen. Es reicht also nicht, nur das Monster mit der Verbesserung zu töten. Unsere ersten Modifikationen am Dschungel, die wir mit 3.8 eingeführt haben, reichten nicht aus, um die Änderungen umzusetzen, die wir im Sinn hatten. Deshalb zögern wir das Erscheinen der Monster nun noch etwas weiter heraus, um das zu erreichen, und beheben ein paar weitere nicht beabsichtigte Nebenwirkungen. Jungler konnten ihre Gegenspieler im gegnerischen Team komplett außer Gefecht setzen – besonders zu Beginn – ohne voll in die Konfrontation einzusteigen, indem sie sich die Verbesserung schnappten und flüchteten, oder ihren Kontrahenten mit dem sofortigen Stufenvorteil töteten. Wir schätzen den Stellenwert aggressiver Überfälle zu Spielbeginn hoch ein, wollen aber dafür sorgen, dass das Risiko auch entsprechend hoch ist. *Geister ** Die Zeit, nach der sie auftauchen, wurde von 1:55 Minuten auf 2:05 Minuten erhöht. *Wölfe ** Die Zeit, nach der sie auftauchen, wurde von 1:55 Minuten auf 2:05 Minuten erhöht. ** Riesiger Wolf ***Der Grundwert für Erfahrung, der gewährt wird, wurde von 153 auf 170 erhöht. *Golems ** Die Zeit, nach der sie auftauchen, wurde von 1:55 Minuten auf 2:05 Minuten erhöht. ** Großer Golem *** Der Grundwert für Erfahrung, der gewährt wird, wurde von 137 auf 160 erhöht. *Uralter Golem ** Der Grundwert für Erfahrung, der gewährt wird, wurde von 340 auf 260 erhöht. ** Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 1500 auf 1400 verringert. *Echsenältester ** Der Grundwert für Erfahrung, der gewährt wird, wurde von 340 auf 260 erhöht. ** Der Grundwert für Leben wurde von 1500 auf 1400 verringert. *Junge Echse ** Der Grundwert für Erfahrung, der gewährt wird, wurde von 10 auf 50 erhöht. ** Das Grundwert für Leben wurde von 300 auf 400 erhöht. Baron Nashor Baron Nashor erleidet nun weniger normalen und magischen Schaden von Zielen, die unter der Wirkung von „Gefräßige Korrosion“ (die Beeinträchtigung für Einzelziele, die er auf jeden ausübt, der ihn tankt) stehen, anstatt deren Angriffsschaden direkt zu verringern. Für ein paar ausgesuchte Champions war es zu einfach, den Baron mit anhaltendem magischem Schaden allein zu erledigen. Mit dieser Änderung wird das Ganze insgesamt einheitlicher. Eine bekannte Begleiterscheinung ist, dass Teams, die beginnen, den Baron anzugreifen, weniger Nachteile haben werden, wenn sie vom gegnerischen Team angegriffen werden, da „Gefräßige Korrosion“ nicht mehr den Gesamt-Angriffsschaden ändert, sondern stattdessen nur den Schaden verringert, der Baron Nashor zugefügt wird. Wir werden das weiter im Auge behalten und einschreiten, sollte sich daraus ein größeres Problem ergeben. *Gefräßige Korrosion ** Verringert nicht mehr den Angriffsschaden des Ziels um 50 %. ** Verringert nun den normalen und magischen Schaden, den das Ziel an Nashor verursacht, um 50 %. Türme Türme sind nun in den ganz frühen Phasen des Spiels schwerer kleinzukriegen. Wir haben außerdem einen kleineren Fehler behoben, der den inneren Türmen der violetten Seite etwas mehr Rüstung verschaffte als vorgesehen. Auf Grund des hohen Gesamtwertes von Kartenzielen und der Tatsache, dass Türme zu Spielbeginn mit bestimmten Zusammenstellungen leicht zu erledigen waren, umgingen die Spieler – vor allem im kompetitiven Spiel – die Laning-Phase vollständig. Eigentlich wollten wir diese Strategie nicht vollkommen zunichtemachen, aber da sie so häufig zur Anwendung kam, machte sie viele Champions mit hohem Lane-Potential unwirksam. Diese Änderungen sollten aggressive, zielfokussierte Strategien zu Spielbeginn riskanter gestalten, ohne deren Funktionsfähigkeit vollkommen wegzunehmen. Hier noch ein paar Einzelheiten: Auch wenn die Zahl erst mal groß erscheint (die inneren Türme der violetten Seite besitzen 10 mehr Rüstung als vorgesehen), haben Türme zu Spielbeginn im Vergleich zu den Champions viel mehr Rüstung, weshalb diese Änderungen nicht so schwerwiegend sind, wie sie zunächst aussehen mögen. *Die äußeren Türme erhalten nun zu Spielbeginn 60 zusätzliche Rüstung, die dann nach 4 Minuten beginnt abzufallen und nach weiteren 4 Minuten aufhört abzufallen. *Der Grundwert für Rüstung von äußeren Türmen wurde von 54 auf 60 erhöht. *Äußere Türme erhalten nicht mehr Rüstung über die ersten 8 Minuten des Spiels. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den die inneren Türme der violetten Seite 10 mehr Rüstung hatten als vorgesehen. Gewundener Wald und Kristallnarbe Allgemeine Änderungen „Übergroßer Stab“ und „Griff des Todesfeuers“ wurden von diesen Kartenmodi entfernt, dafür wurden mehr Gegenstände mit Fähigkeitsstärke für mittlere Stufen eingefügt, dazu gehören „Liandrys Qual“, „Armschutz der Suchenden“ und „Mondstaub-Zauberklinge“ – ein mäßiger defensiver Fähigkeitsstärke-Gegenstand. „Schwarzfeuer-Fackel“ hat nun dieselbe aktive Fähigkeit wie „Griff des Todesfeuers“. Diese kleine Fähigkeitsstärke-Überarbeitung soll zu mehr Überlebensfähigkeit und Funktionsfähigkeit mit Fähigkeitsstärke im Gewundenen Wald und auf der Kristallnarbe beitragen. „Übergroßer Stab“ (und infolgedessen „Griff des Todesfeuers“) wurden entfernt, da es ungerechtfertigt schwer war, auf diesen Karten auf sie zu sparen. Das Hinzunehmen von „Mondstaub-Zauberklinge“ und „Armschutz der Suchenden“ sollte bei der Überlebensfähigkeit zu Spielbeginn helfen. *„ “ wurde entfernt. *„ “ wurde entfernt. *„ “ wurde aktiviert. *„ “ wurde aktiviert. *WIEDER DA: (nur Fernkampf) ** Komponenten: + + 420 Gold = 2300 Gesamt-Goldkosten ** +50 Fähigkeitsstärke ** +50 Rüstung ** +50 Magieresistenz ** EINMALIG, Passiv – Zähigkeit: Die Dauer von Betäubungen, Verlangsamungen, Spott, Ängsten, Verstummungen, Blendungen und Bewegungsunfähigkeit wird um 35 % verringert. * ** Überarbeitet: + + 720 Gold = 2400 Gesamt-Goldkosten ** +80 Fähigkeitsstärke ** +10 % Abklingzeitverringerung ** EINMALIG, Aktiv: Verursacht 20 % des maximalen Lebens des Champions im Ziel als magischen Schaden über 6 Sekunden und erhöht allen vom Ziel erlittenen anschließenden Schaden um 20 % (60 Sekunden Abklingzeit). * ** Neue Komponenten: + + + 1045 Gold = 3500 Gesamt-Goldkosten ** Die Rüstung wurde von 40 auf 45 erhöht. *Fehlerbehebungen ** Ekelschlund wählt jetzt wie vorgesehen seinen Nahkampfangriff für Nahkampf-Champions mit mehr als 100 Reichweite. ** Ekelschlund zuckt nicht mehr, wenn Spieler sein Versteck verlassen. ** Das Leben von Niederen Geistern skaliert jetzt wie vorgesehen mit der Zeit. Allgemein Schlagwörter bei der Championsuche Die Schlagwörter bei der Championsuche spiegeln jetzt die Rolle jedes Champions im Team genauer wieder und erklären neuen Spielern auch besser den empfohlenen Spielstil für einen bestimmten Champion. In kommenden Veröffentlichungen werden wir diese Schlagwörter und ihre Verwendung im PvP.net weiter verfeinern. Weitere Informationen zu unseren Änderungen erhaltet ihr hier. *Champions werden nun mit einer einzigen, primären Rolle aus der folgenden Liste verschlagwortet: ** Assassine, Nahkämpfer, Magier, Schütze, Supporter, Tank *Ihr werdet diese Änderungen im gesamten PvP.net sehen. Bereit-Abfrage Um Spieler schneller in Spiele zu bekommen, werden all jene, die regelmäßig Matchmaking-Spiele nicht annehmen, vorübergehend aus der Warteschlange entfernt. Dies sollte Spielern mit längeren Wartezeiten helfen und zudem einige wenige Missbrauchsfälle verhindern. *Spieler, die regelmäßig die Bereit-Abfrage verpassen, werden Zeitsperren erhalten, bis sie wieder in die Warteschlange können, damit sie nicht die Wartezeiten anderer Spieler in die Länge ziehen. *Normale Spielabläufe (auch das gelegentliche Verpassen einer Bereit-Abfrage) wird diese Strafe nicht auslösen. Chat *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den der Chatbefehl /mute nicht funktionierte. *Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den ihr den Chatbefehl /mute @ChampionName nicht nutzen konntet, wenn das Ziel nicht auf eurer Freundesliste stand. }} en:V3.10 fr:V3.10 pl:V3.10